Weekend Getaway
by charisma1525
Summary: The gang goes away for the weekend, and then it continues from there. *Chapter 7 now up!*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Weekend Getaway  
  
Author: charisma1525  
  
Email: charisma1525@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: Willow, Xander, Buffy and Xander go away for the weekend. S/B, W/X  
  
Timeline: Set during the summer after season four.  
  
Rating: PG-13ish  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything (I could only wish!) So please don't sue.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!! I WOULD LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!! It would seriously mean the world to me.  
  
A/N: Riley never existed. Willow and Oz just broke up. Oh, and Anya doesn't exist in this piece either (sorry for those of you that love her). Also this was not beta read so please look past any errors it may have on it. Oh, and thank you for taking the time to read my story. :) Much appreciated.  
  
  
  
"I SO need a vacation," the Slayer said as she and Spike were patrolling one night.  
  
"Well, pet, unless the demon population decides to do the same for a couple of months then I don't think that it's very likely that you will get one," Spike replied.  
  
"I know, but it has been kinda slow lately," Buffy said hopefully, "So maybe just a little one..."  
  
"Well, it has been slow lately," Spike agreed.  
  
"GREAT!" Buffy said cutting him off before he could say another word. "I'll tell the gang to pack and we can all go away for the weekend!"  
  
"And just where do you plan on going, pet?"  
  
********  
  
"So where are we going?" Willow asked Buffy the next day while they were sitting at her house watching a movie.  
  
"Well, I...uh, where do you want to go?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Hey, my uncle, you know the one that actually has money, has a cottage that we could all go to for the weekend," Xander put in.  
  
"That sounds like fun!" Buffy said.  
  
"I'll just call him and see if he'll let us use it." Xander replied.  
  
Xander went into the other room to use the phone and reemerged a few minutes later with a smile on his face. "Well, ladies, pack you bags because we are going away for the weekend!" he said as he clapped him hands.  
  
The two girls beamed at him and then squealed before turning back to the movie.  
  
The two girls beamed at him and then squealed before exiting the shop.  
  
*******  
  
"So who is all going to Xander's cottage for the weekend?" Joyce asked her daughter as they packed for her weekend away.  
  
"Willow, Xander, Spike and I," Buffy replied.  
  
"And Mr. Giles is taking over patrol for the weekend?"  
  
"Yeah, even though there hasn't been much demon activity he still wants to be Giles-like and make sure that there really isn't much out there."  
  
"I see," Joyce said.  
  
"Yeah, you know Giles. Well, I think that's everything," Buffy said as she closed the zipper of her duffel bag.  
  
"Be sure to tell Xander to drive safe," Joyce said.  
  
"I will." Buffy replied.  
  
"Have a fun time!" Joyce called to her daughter as Buffy walked out of the door to leave for her weekend vacation.  
  
*******  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Buffy said to Willow, Xander and Spike as they drove to the cottage. The drive took a little over an hour, and since they hadn't been able to leave until after sunset Thursday night they didn't arrive until after midnight. For some reason it had taken a long time to pick everyone up and then rearrange everything in the trunk so that it would all fit.  
  
"Yeah," Willow said, "It'll be the most fun since Oz, well since he left." Oz had left her during the school year that year and the pain was still there sometimes, but it was going away.  
  
"Hey," said Xander, "this is going to be a worry-free weekend, you got that deadboy junior?" Xander said looking in his rear view mirror at what he hoped would be somewhere near Spike's eyes since he couldn't actually see him.  
  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Harris. And don't call me that." Spike said a little irritated by Xander's comments.  
  
"Well, we are here," Xander announced to everyone. "It's cool, because it's out of the way in the woods, and plus swimming pool, ooh and a hot tub!"  
  
"Hut tub?!?" the girls asked simultaneously.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Xander said as he opened the trunk and started taking out the several bags that had been in there, two coolers, and a few other various items. Luckily the cottage already had beds because they would have never been able to fit sleeping bags in with everything, as it was they'd had to put s few things up with them. "Well, let's get everything unpacked and then we can decide what to do from there."  
  
The cottage was a rather nice one with two levels to it. The kitchen was located on the first level with a living room and bathroom. While there were two bedrooms on the upper level.  
  
"I call Willow!" Xander called as they entered the building.  
  
"Huh" Willow asked.  
  
"Well, I am NOT sleeping with Bleach-Boy over there, so we get room, and Buffy and Spike you can have the other one."  
  
"But..." Buffy began, pouting.  
  
"Nope!" Xander said "It's too late I already called. Besides it'll be like when we were little and we used to have sleep overs..."  
  
"And you did the snoopy dance!" Willow laughed as she remembered them.  
  
"Yep!" Xander replied. "So anyway, Willow and I will take the bedroom on the left and you can have the one on the right, so throw your stuff in there and then get back out here."  
  
"Fine," Buffy grumbled to herself.  
  
"What, pet? Are you afraid that something may actually happen to you?" Spike asked the Slayer.  
  
"No! Besides, you couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to or you would get zapped in the head with your chip." Buffy replied.  
  
"Right, so sleeping with the big bad shouldn't be too terrible."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, just don't get any ideas..."  
  
"Who said I was the one with any ideas, you're the one bringing it up."  
  
"Fine, let's just throw our bags in there and then get back out here."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
*******  
  
The group had decided to just call it a night once they unpacked, since it was late and the drive had made them all tired, except for Spike who was used to staying up all night. They all headed up to their pre-assigned rooms, Willow and Xander in one and Buffy and Spike in the other.  
  
"Be sure to shut those curtains, Slayer, I really don't feel like turning into a big pile of dust in the morning." Spike called from the bed.  
  
"Why can't you close them?" Buffy said as she walked into the room with her pajamas on, which consisted of a tank top and pajama pants.  
  
"Because you're already up," Spike grinned at her.  
  
"Fine." she said walking over to them and then shutting them. She turned off the light and then climbed into bed with Spike. "I shut all of the curtains downstairs too incase you wanted to actually leave the room tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, luv,"Spike said surprised that she had done so.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"So what do you plan on doing tomorrow?" he asked her.  
  
"I plan on actually getting a suntan, slaying vampires at night sort of keeps me from doing that, I'm starting to look like you!" she laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I think that a little suntan would be good for you," Spike said picturing her skin bronzed from the sun. "I however, will be staying indoors, I don't fancy getting burned...literally."  
  
Buffy laughed at this. Spike propped his head up on his hand and looked at her, he could see her perfectly in the dark with his vampire night vision. She looked so peaceful away from the world that he usually saw her in. Slaying vampires and saving the world wasn't exactly an easy job. Buffy's eyes started to adjust in the dark and she could see his outline looking down at her.  
  
"What?" she asked self-consciously.  
  
"Nothing," he replied the smile on his lips apparent in his voice.  
  
"What?" she asked again.  
  
"It's just you," he said, "you know, I really think that you did need this vacation away from Sunnyhell, Summers."  
  
"See, I told you," she replied starting to fall asleep.  
  
Spike tucked a piece of hair behind her ear brushing her cheek and laid back down. "Goodnight," he said to her.  
  
"Goodnight." Buffy said placing her hand over her tingling cheek, smiled and then fell asleep a minute later.  
  
*******  
  
Spike woke up the next day to a rumbling stomach 'May as well get up and eat something' he thought to himself. He could tell that Buffy had already left the room, and that it was late in the afternoon, it was a good thing that Buffy had closed the curtains earlier. He walked down into the kitchen and then grabbed a blood bag he had put in the refrigerator earlier out of it. He opened up the package and then found a mug in the cupboards and used the microwave to heat it up. 'This place is sure nice for a cottage' he thought to himself as he drank the thick liquid.  
  
Just then Buffy came bounding in the door decked out in a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue tank top. "Hey, you're up," she said to him.  
  
"Yeah. What've you been up to?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh, Willow and I are just sitting and talking and Xander is swimming in the pool," she informed him. "So what do you plan on doing?"  
  
"Well, I think that I am just going to go back to bed until the sun goes down, there's not much I can do until then. Wanna join me pet?" he asked suggestively, raising his eyebrows as he did so.  
  
"Gee, that would have to be a big 'no' for the big bad," she said.  
  
"Oh, come on Slayer, you know you want to."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Well, it couldn't hurt to ask. See you later then."  
  
"Yeah see you later," she said shaking her head to the retreating vampire.  
  
*******  
  
The sun had just set and Buffy was sitting in the living room when Spike came strolling in. "Sleep well?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, pet," he said, "like the dead."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Yeah, I thought so. Where's red and the whelp at?"  
  
"They're outside Xander said something about wanting to go out and exploring a little before it got dark, so he and Willow went for a walk in the woods before the sun set. They should be back any minute now."  
  
"Oh, why didn't you go with them?" he asked her.  
  
"I just felt like sitting and resting for a while, I don't get to do that a lot, so I thought I would take advantage of the situation."  
  
"Understandable," he replied taking a seat next to her on the couch.  
  
Willow and Xander walked in just then laughing about something.  
  
"Ok, ok I got one!" Willow said, "One time, at band camp...."  
  
"American Pie! And honestly, I shouldn't have even dignified that one with a guess." Xander said.  
  
"Oh, hey Buffy, Spike," Willow said, "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, we were just talking and then you two came in," Buffy supplied, "And what are you two doing?"  
  
"Oh, we're playing a game of ours, one person has to say a line from a movie and the other person has to guess what movie it's from," Willow explained.  
  
"I see, so what do we all want to do now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I was thinking that we could all play a game or something," Xander said. "It's Friday, we gotta do something."  
  
"A game could be fun," Willow said.  
  
"Yeah, a game sounds good," Buffy put in.  
  
"A GAME?" asked Spike.  
  
"Oh, come on, it will be fun!" Willow and Buffy said at the same time, which caused them to burst out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Fine," he muttered, "but," he said getting up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'll be right back."  
  
I'm not worried," she replied, "and don't talk about my underwear!" she yelled to Spike who was in the next room now.  
  
He came back out holding up two bottles of alcohol, one of vodka and one of Jack Daniels, both full. "I thought that if we were going to play a game we should have a little refreshments." Spike said holding up the bottles.  
  
"I'll go get some soda and glasses," Xander said walking into the kitchen. Willow and Buffy both just looked and shrugged at each other. Spike took his seat next to Buffy again and began to open the bottles. Xander returned with a couple of glasses and a bottle of soda.  
  
"So what game are we going to play?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy, Xander, and Willow all looked at each other and blurted out "Truth or Dare," at the same time. They knew that it was always a fun game no matter how old you were, and it was always more fun when alcohol was involved. Spike rolled his eyes, but knew that he really didn't have much of a choice other than to play with them, who knew this could actually be a lot of fun. There was definitely some stuff that he wanted to know about the whelp, and Buffy '...oh yeah, this would definitely be fun,' he thought to himself.  
  
*******  
  
"Shut Up!" Buffy and Willow yelled, "With Faith!?!? Ewwww."  
  
"I was, well, yeah," was all Xander could come up with.  
  
"I can't believe you slept with Faith," Willow said, "Miss 'hello I'm a skanky ho.'"  
  
"It was one of my not better decisions, but hey, I'm a guy and I have needs." Xander replied.  
  
"Really don't want to hear about it," Willow said.  
  
By this time they had gone through a round of questions and a half bottle of alcohol.  
  
"Ok, ok," said Buffy, "I believe it is Xander's turn to ask a question, so Xander, who's it going to be?"  
  
Xander looked around the room and then grinned evilly, "Spike." Spike groaned, but turned to face him, "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Well,. I'd rather not pick either, but I guess if I have to," there were definitely something that he did not want these people to know, especially Xander who would surely use it against him someday, "dare."  
  
"Alright, let me think," Xander said to himself. He knew that Spike would do just about anything and not get embarrassed by it, or if he did he could hide it really well so finally he decided to make things interesting for everyone, "I dare you to kiss Buffy."  
  
"No!" Buffy protested, "What are you like 10 years old!?!"  
  
"Are you that repelled by me, Slayer?" Spike said loving the fact that she was whining.  
  
"It's a dare Buffy, he has to, which means YOU have to," Xander replied.  
  
Buffy pouted some more, but Xander would not budge, finally she gave up, "Alright fine. Let's just get this over with."  
  
"Ah, ah," Xander said, "It has to be 10 seconds....with tongue."  
  
"Xander I swear I am going to get you back for this," Buffy grumbled before turning to Spike.  
  
Spike leaned in and kissed her. 'This is actually not too bad, it's kinda...nice.' Buffy felt her body start to tingle 'Mmmm' 'No, stop thinking that, this is Spike!' But her body was telling her otherwise.  
  
"Buffy....Spike, hey, you can stop now," Xander said as the two pulled away from each other.  
  
Buffy's vision was clouded and she almost whimpered with the loss of contact with him.  
  
"Well then," Spike said, "I guess that it's my turn, "Red, truth or dare?"  
  
"Umm," Willow thought for a second, "truth."  
  
"When I kidnapped you and the whelp," this earned him a glare from Xander, "how long had you two been...seeing each other?"  
  
Willow blushed remembering their secret affair, "Um," she looked down at the floor, "I guess since homecoming," she said remembering them try on different outfits for the event together, and then all of a sudden..."Yeah, about then."  
  
Xander also remembered it. He loved the way she had looked. It was like he was seeing how beautiful she was for the first time. It was then that he knew that he had to be with her, but of course it didn't last after Spike had kidnapped them and Cordelia and Oz had caught them while trying to rescue them.  
  
"So Buffy, truth or dare?" Willow asked her.  
  
"I'm going to have to go with truth on this one," Buffy replied.  
  
"Ok, ooh, what's your favorite thing about Spike?"  
  
"Nothing," she replied.  
  
"Aww, I'm hurt Slayer," Spike said with mock hurt.  
  
"Nope, you have to give an actual answer," Willow said.  
  
"I did," Buffy protested.  
  
"That doesn't count," Willow said.  
  
"Fine, let me think, oh, I like when he makes a complete fool of himself and then I get to laugh, so Xander, truth or dare."  
  
"That's still not a real answer, but I'll let you think and then come back to you." Willow said.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as Xander boldly said, "Dare."  
  
Buffy smiled the same evil one as he did before, "I dare you to kiss Willow for 20 seconds, with tongue."  
  
Xander looked at Willow and then nodded, "Alright fine."  
  
He bent in and kissed her softly, but soon it became full of passion as the couple remembered what it had been like before. Xander cupped Willows face with his hand and ran his thumb over her cheek. They were left completely breathless by the end of the kiss, and pulled away misty-eyed.  
  
"Wow," Xander managed to get out after his voice a little rough.  
  
"Yeah," whispered Willow.  
  
They had completely forgotten that Buffy and Spike were sitting there with them and both remembered feeling quite sheepish.  
  
"Gee, I sure am tired, all of that alcohol sure got to me," Buffy said, "Spike, why don't you come upstairs and make sure that the curtains are shut so that you don't fry tomorrow." Both he and Buffy knew that they had never been opened, but wanted the couple to be alone.  
  
"Right, wouldn't want that to happen," he said as he and Buffy got up and went upstairs.  
  
"Goodnight,!" Buffy called.  
  
Willow and Xander sat there for a minute before they both said "So." at the same time.  
  
"I missed this, I'd forgotten how wonderful it felt." Xander said.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
And in the next instant they were kissing again feverishly. They managed to get up while still attached to each other and make their way upstairs to their room.  
  
"I love you," Willow told him.  
  
"Willow, I love you so much," he said before they made it into the room where they spent the rest of the night.  
  
*******  
  
Buffy sat up in the room after having gotten away from Willow and Xander.  
  
"Well, I think that I am going to go for a swim," Spike told Buffy after sitting in silence for a few minutes after they'd Willow and Xander come upstairs, "I really don't get to do that during the day."  
  
"I'm just going to go to bed, I really wasn't tired when I said it earlier, but I am now," she told him.  
  
"Right then, I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Buffy tried to go to sleep but couldn't get that kiss off her mind as she tossed and turned, finally she sat up knowing that it was no use to try and sleep. She got up and threw on her robe before walking outside to find Spike.  
  
*******  
  
Buffy made her way downstairs to find Spike sitting on the couch reading a book, he was so engrossed in it that he hadn't heard her come in.  
  
"I thought you were going for a swim," Buffy said and then began to laugh when she saw the vampire jump three feet in the air.  
  
"I'm knitting a sweater, what does it look like I'm doing Slayer," he said, "I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"I couldn't sleep, so I figured I would get up and see what you were doing," she replied, "and I thought you were going to go swimming."  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said unaware of how she was staring at his lips as she said it. "So, what're you reading?"  
  
"A book."  
  
"I can see that, what book is it?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Why do you not want me to know?" she asked sitting down next to him. "C'mon let me see, she said trying to make a grab for the book.  
  
In reality Spike really didn't care if she knew that he was reading The Hobbit, but he just loved seeing her try to get it out of him, "No," he said pulling the book away from her reach.  
  
"Come on," she repeated. She was now making a full effort to playfully grab the book away from him, but he was having none of it while moving the book from side to side at her attempts to grab it. They were both laughing at this point in their game.  
  
"Fine, I tried to do this the nice way," Buffy said, "but now I can see that it's just going to have to be the hard way," and with that Buffy began tickling the vampire as he tried to get free, but she was on top of him, and there was no way to escape.  
  
The next thing that they knew they were embraced in a passionate kiss. Buffy stopped tickling Spike and immediately put her arms around the vampire's neck, entwining her fingers through his hair. 'Stop! This is Spike! Spike, your mortal enemy! Stop kissing him!' But for some reason she couldn't get her body to obey her mind.  
  
Suddenly Buffy pulled away from Spike, "I think I hear something."  
  
"We're in the middle of nowhere, there's nothing out there."  
  
"Could you go and check?"  
  
"You're the Slayer, you go check," Spike replied.  
  
"You're older than me!"  
  
"Yeah, and you should respect your elders."  
  
"Please?" she asked.  
  
'Oh not the lip' Spike thought to himself, "Fine."  
  
Spike went outside and looked around, and hen he heard it, a little scuffling sound coming from in the woods. He put on his game face and went to go see what it was. He drew closer and closer to the noise until..."Ah!" something ran across his foot. "A squirrel! Bloody hell!" he said to himself before making his way back inside.  
  
"Buffy, it was only a...." he said walking into the house, but then noticed that she had left, "squirrel," he said to the empty space.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning Buffy walked around the cottage, she was the only one up. Willow and Xander were still in their room and she didn't think that she's actually see them anytime soon. She had left Spike sleep upstairs, 'how could I have been so stupid to kiss him last night! This was Spike, bleached... annoying... sexy, NO! Not sexy. It's Spike!' she thought to herself. That's why she had gone upstairs after. She shouldn't let another vampire into her life like that, 'Face it, Buff, he's already in,' her brain told her, 'Well, then kick him out!' her other part said. "Ah! Need to stop thinking about this." she said out loud, "I came here to get away from thinking and worrying and stuff like that and it all just followed me here." She walked out unto the patio and decided that she was just going to lie in the sun where hopefully a good tan would help her relax a little.  
  
*******  
  
Later that evening Buffy, Willow and Xander were sitting around talking, miraculously the couple had decided to come out of their room for a few hours.  
  
"So what did you end up doing last night?" Willow asked Buffy.  
  
"I just went to bed after you two went upstairs," Buffy said. She was definitely not going to tell them about the incredible kiss that happened between her and Spike.  
  
"Sorry, we just kind of left you," Xander said.  
  
"It's ok, no big," Buffy replied.  
  
"So, where's the peroxide wonder?" Xander asked.  
  
"He's sleeping, I think, I didn't even hear him come up last night." Buffy said. "So what do you plan on doing today?"  
  
"Well, we came down here to get a snack, and then after that I'm not sure," Xander looked to Willow.  
  
"I think that I am going to get dressed and then go for a swim." Willow said, "Wanna come?" she asked her companions.  
  
"Sure, that sounds like fun," Buffy stood up, "just let me go change into my swimsuit and then I'll be right out.  
  
*******  
  
After they'd been in the pool for a while Spike walked out, looking sleepy- eyed; and unusual look for the vampire.  
  
"Look, who's up," Xander turned to look at Spike "boy you sure are an early worm."  
  
Buffy felt her stomach to a little flop at the sight of him, 'No! Bad stomach!' But she couldn't think that long because the sight of him with his hair all messed and ungelled was just too much. It made him look real, human, like a man, but she kept telling herself over and over that this was not a man, he was a thing. But even as she told herself this her mind just wouldn't accept it.  
  
"Shut up, Harris."  
  
"Aww, is wittle Spikey a wittle cwanky in the morning," Xander mocked as though he were talking to a baby.  
  
"Not in the mood, Harris," came the vampire's reply as he walked back into the house to get something to eat. Spike walked back out to the pool drinking his breakfast.  
  
"So, you want to come swimming?" Willow asked Spike wanting him to feel included.  
  
"Uh, sure," Spike looked at Buffy who was currently finding the design around the pool so very fascinating. "Be right back."  
  
Spike returned to the pool to find only one person in it. "Oh, they said that they wanted to go…" Buffy was trying to remember," …well I can't remember what they said, but I'm sure they were lying so that they could go and be alone."  
  
"Are you still going to swim?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"I had planned on it."  
  
"Ok," was all that she could manage as she watched him take off his shirt and pants getting ready to go into the pool. Why did he have to look so perfect. His stomach was chiseled, 'He has amazing abs! And look at his muscles,' Buffy thought to herself, 'God, I want him.'  
  
"Is everything all right, pet," the voice came interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Oh," Buffy snapped back into reality, "Yeah, I was just, you know, thinking."  
  
"Right," Spike grinned at her as he slid into the pool.  
  
"So I didn't even hear you come up last night."  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't tired, so I didn't go to bed until the sunrise," he replied.  
  
"Oh." There was so much tension in the air when it was suddenly broken by a splashing noise. "You are so going to pay for that," Buffy said to a smirking Spike as she splashed water back at him his smirk instantly vanishing as he got doused.  
  
The two hurled water at one another with each splash the distance between the lessening until they were practically on top of each other. Spike made a grab at her hands, but she pulled them away, running as fast as she could in water away from the pursuing vampire, both giggling uncontrollably. He finally managed to catch her by the waist, pulling her back to him. He spun her around both still laughing, both stopping when they looked into each other's eyes. They were lost in each other, both drowning, but neither wanting to be rescued.  
  
"What's going on here!?!?" the two jumped apart in an instant.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy turned to her friend, "you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"  
  
"What is going on here?" he repeated.  
  
"We, we were swimming, you know what with the water…and the, stroking?" 'Stroking! GREAT way of putting it! Ahh! Could you sound anymore stupid!?' her mind screamed at her. "Besides, it doesn't matter, I thought you went upstairs."  
  
"Willow was thirsty so I came down here to get a drink and I find you and deadboy jr. macking on each other.  
  
"We were not macking," Buffy defended herself, "and besides even if it was which, it wasn't then you know, you can't really say anything."  
  
"And why is that?" asked Xander.  
  
"Well, you and Willow, you know," Buffy tried to find the words.  
  
"She's LIVING!" Xander retorted.  
  
"Xander, I'm not a child, you don't have to talk to me like I am."  
  
"Well, if you were doing what I thought you were doing then…"  
  
"Then what?" Buffy dared. "You know what Xander, as much as you don't wasn't to admit it, Spike is now a part of the group and he is not going anywhere and if I want to do anything with him then I will and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Buffy grabbed Spike by the neck and brought him in for a kiss that left both of them panting for air when they were done.  
  
"Think about this for a minute," Xander pleaded.  
  
Buffy turned to look at Spike, "I already have," the comment directed at both of them. "So you can go now," Buffy turned back to Xander. "You have Willow, and I'm sure that she is wondering where you are."  
  
"I heard my name," Willow suddenly appeared, "hey I was wondering where that was, referring to the drink that was in Xander's hand. "Ah, did I miss something?"  
  
"Yeah, Buffy has gone a lot nuts and has decided to date yet another vampire," Xander filled in.  
  
"Oh, ok," Willow replied, receiving a shocked expression from Xander. "Can we go now, I'm thirsty." Willow dragged a still stunned Xander back into the house.  
  
Xander snapped out of it in time to shout out to the couple "I get to be the one to say 'I told you so' if anything happens!"  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess red doesn't have a problem with us," Spike said to Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, but that reaction from Xander was classic." Buffy laughed as did Spike.  
  
"I know!" he turned to look at her. 'Those eyes! And those lips!' He couldn't help himself as he bent down and kissed her lightly. Buffy put her arms around him deepening the kiss.  
  
"So, where do we go from here, pet?" he asked her.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could go upstairs, or well, we could just stay here…" she smiled up at him.  
  
"Whatever you like, pet, whatever you like," he said enveloping her in another mind-blowing kiss.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, PLEASE review this! It would seriously mean the world to me! Honestly it would. Thanks. 


	2. Relaxing for a while

"You do know that Giles is going to flip when he hears about this," Xander stated to the couple in the back seat. The foursome were heading back to Sunnydale after their much needed mini vacation.

  


"Xander, give it a rest," Willow said from beside him.

  


"Alright fine, but I get to be there when you tell him, I want to see the look on his face when he finds out!"

  


Buffy and Spike rolled their eyes. "Fine," they said in unison.

  


"Are we there yet?" Spike asked knowing it would get on Xander's nerves.

  


"No we are not there yet, we left like five minutes ago!" Xander replied.

  


"Oh," said Spike, "Are we there yet?"

  


Spike smirked, Xander groaned, this was going to be a long ride home.

  


*******

They arrived home late Sunday night. Xander dropped Buffy and Spike off at her house while he and Willow went over to Willow's house because her parents were out of town for the week.

  


"So, you want to go patrolling?" Spike asked Buffy.

  


"Sure, I guess I can get back to it since I've had a few days away."

  


"Right then, why don't you go throw your stuff upstairs and then while we are on patrol we can swing by my place and drop my stuff off."

  


"Sounds good," Buffy said as they went inside her house. Her mother was asleep so Buffy just poked her head in Joyce's room to let her know that she was back and that she was going to go out patrolling.

  


"Ok, dear" her mother replied groggily, "you can tell me all about your weekend in the morning," she said before turning over and falling back asleep.

  


Buffy went to her room, threw her stuff on her bed and then exited quickly before patting Mr. Gordo on the head. 

  


"Ready?" Spike asked from the foot of the stairs.

  


"Yeah," Buffy replied walking down the stairs.

  


The pair left the house and made their way to the cemetery where Spike lived. On the way there they met a couple of vamps who really didn't get the fight they were looking for as they were dust within seconds of the meeting. 

Finally arriving at their destination they plopped down on the sarcophagus in Spike's crypt having been worn out by their trip.

  


"So did you have a good mini vacation, Slayer," Spike looked at her, she had her eyes closed and a relaxed smile on her lips.

  


"Yeah, I think it was just what I needed."

  


"I think it's what we both needed," her eyes opened slowly, a man could get lost in those eyes he thought as she leaned over and kissed him.

  


"Oh, yeah," came the reply before she rested her head on his should and fell asleep.

  


*******

  


"So have you told him yet?" Willow asked Buffy while they were sitting in Buffy's kitchen later the next day.

  


"Not yet, it's just..."

  


"Have you told your mom?" 

  


"Yeah, I told her this morning when I got home."

  


"_Really_?" Willow quirked an eyebrow, "this morning, huh?"

  


Buffy hit her friend playfully before answering the unspoken question, "We fell asleep after patrol last night."

  


"Ok," Willow replied smiling, "So how did your mother take it?"

  


"Well, I don't think that she's too thrilled with the idea of me dating a vampire considering what happened last time I did that...but I think that she realizes I'm old enough to make my own decisions now. Plus, I think the fact that she knows I'm happy with him, and she always seemed to like him better than Angel help out a little."

  


"Well, that's good," Willow put in, "Plus you don't have to worry about that whole happiness clause with him."

  


"Willow!" Buffy said but couldn't help from smiling. The two girls were giggling when they heard the phone ring.

  


"Hello," picking up the phone Buffy asked.

  


After a brief conversation Buffy hung up the phone and filled Willow in, "meeting at Giles' house, I guess he's just going to tell us what he's killed over the weekend, that and I have to get back to training."

  


"Ooh, I'll call Xander, I'm sure he'll want to be there for this." Willow told Buffy.

  


"Huh? What?"

  


Willow smiled at her friend, "Oh you know, you're going to have to tell him sometime and what not a better time to tell him than now."

  


Buffy groaned, this was not going to be fun.

  


  


  


A/N: Sorry it took me forever to update! I was trying to figure out how to upload things from my computer at home and it would not let me! It made me SO mad, but I think that I have it figured out, so we are all good now! Thank you to those who have read the story, I really appreciate it, keep the reviews coming. Also any ideas of where I should take this fic would be great.

  


NEXT TIME: What happens when Buffy tells Giles about Spike, can you just hear him cleaning his glasses now?!?!


	3. Telling Giles

"Buffy, I, I cannot condone this, this...this behavior is unacceptable," Giles finally managed to get out.

  


A laugh and the sound of slapping could be heard in the background.

  


"Do you have any idea as to what you are doing?" Giles asked his Slayer as he took off his glasses and cleaned them for the second time since they had began their conversation before putting them back on.

  


"Of course I do, what do think I am some three year old stealing cookies out of the cookie jar? I know what I am doing, and you don't have to treat me like I don't," came Buffy's reply.

  


"Buffy, I can't say that I ever liked Spike, in fact I don't. But he is not like Angel..."

  


"No, he's not like Angel, Angel needed a soul to keep himself tame; Spike does it on his own, well that and the chip, but he doesn't _have_ to help us and yet he still does. Giles, can't you see this is what I want, this is what makes me happy?"

  


Off came the glasses again.

  


"And Giles," Buffy continued, "it's not like I'm going to live forever, I know I'm not going to grow up to be 80, so I should be happy now, when it counts."

  


"Buffy," Giles tone softened, "I..."

  


"Oh come on! You're not going to give in that easy!" Xander shouted from the background.

  


"Shut up, Xander," Willow hissed.

  


"Buffy," Giles began once more, "I cannot say that I am happy about this, but I cannot see you changing your mind anytime soon."

  


"Nuh huh," Buffy put in.

  


"So, I guess that I am just going to have to put up with it, however, your choice in species really does not make me happy." Giles finished.

  


"Thank you," Buffy replied hugging her Watcher.

  


A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I have to go to work and I wanted to get this updated before I went. I also added chapter 2 last night to the story (I had a note to fans on it before, but there really is a chapter there now.) So thank you all for reading this I would really appreciate some reviews, so tell me what you think, and where you think I should take this story. Thanks! :)


	4. Patrolling

"Come on, I'm not getting any younger," Buffy said to the fresh grave. 

  


She was our patrolling, so far, it had been a long night. She had chased down a vamp who had obviously been eating his Wheaties, he actually put up a good fight but was dust in a few minutes. Then there had been the fat vampire who was so big that his arms and legs had been too short to do any actual real fighting, seriously some vamps were not too smart when it came to the picking and choosing, so that had been over quickly. Finally there had been some type of demon that was eating a park bench, but who says that a stake through the heart can't kill everything? Now she was waiting for this vampire to wake up. 

  


"And besides, Buffy continued," if I don't get my sleep I am going to look so..."

  


"So what, pet?"

  


Buffy turned around and came face to face with Spike. 

  


"Not good," Buffy finished.

  


"Well, no I don't think you will, you'll look just as you always do."

  


"Like I've been fighting demons?"

  


"Beautiful."

  


"Oh," Buffy smiled shyly. "Well, you know, maybe you've just been underground for too long."

  


"No, pet, I really don't think I have, and even so they still have televisions underground so it's not like I've been completely out of touch with society."

  


"Well... huh" Buffy had been kicked into Spike. The newly raised vampire behind her growled, and went to leap at Buffy for a second time.

"Do you mind?" Spike growled at the vampire as he drove a stake through the vampire's heart. "We were talking," he said to the exploding pile of dust.

  


"Finally," Buffy said tiredly as started to head out of the cemetery grabbing Spike on her way.

  


"Don't you think there are more things that we could fight?" Spike protested as he was being pulled.

  


"No."

  


"No?"

  


"No. I want to go home and sleep, and if you're good, you can come with me," Buffy said enticingly. 

  


"Well, what exactly do you have in mind?"

  


"Come and find out for yourself," Buffy smiled.

  


"Sounds good to me," Spike replied.

  


The pair headed were heading down Revello Drive and were almost to Buffy's house when they were stopped by a group of vampires.

  


Buffy groaned, "I _really_ don't feel like fighting you right now."

  


"We're not here to fight you, Slayer," what must have been the head of the group said.

  


"So you know me then?" Buffy replied, "Well, let me let you in on something, there's going to be a fight, you see it's this whole sacred duty thing, really not much I can do about it, so... it just means that you're all going to die... again."

  


"We came here to deliver a message to you," honcho boy spoke up again. "Our master wants you to know that he's going to kill you..."

  


"Really?" Buffy asked interestedly, "honestly guys, could you get any more lame?"

  


"You mock him now, Slayer, but Melrok will see to your demise" the vampire said with malice, "you will beg for death before he is through with you. He has power you have never even dreamed of. And I will be there to see you fall, I will be there the day that you fail to save your precious world.... and I will laugh." 

  


With that the vampire and his posse took off with their vampire speed and were out of sight before Buffy could even go after them.

  


"Great, just what I need, more death threats. When are vampires and demons, and all other evil things going to learn that you can't just threaten a Slayer like that, it's never good," Buffy said to Spike.

  


"Well, I can go out and patrol later, luv. And then tomorrow we can ask Giles if he know anything about this Melrok thing," Spike told Buffy.

  


"You are incredible," Buffy told him as she yawned, "does that mean that you aren't coming up?"

  


"I said later, didn't I?" Spike smirked and said as he lead the way up to her house.


	5. Willow's House

A/N Ok, so I know that in the series that Giles doesn't have the Magic Box before season five, but in this story he does. Because it's my story, and I say so. :) I hope that you enjoy the chapter.

  


  


The next day Buffy woke up and called Giles. She had been too tired to do it last night, and with Spike over she had been re-energized for a while, but that had quickly worn off after he had left to go out and patrol. She's had one of the best sleeps after that ever. She liked being with Spike, simply put, life was better.

  


"So, you say that this group of vampires found you and told you about this Melrok character?" Giles asked on the other end of the phone.

  


"Yeah, they were pretty big with the disappearing act after they delivered it, but Spike went out patrolling later to see if he could find them." Buffy told him.

  


'Have you heard back from him?" Giles asked.

  


"No, but it was pretty late when he went," Buffy smiled as she remembered their night once they got inside of her house, "so I figure that he just went back home when he was done since the sun would have been coming up after he was done."

  


"Well, I think that you should go see if he has any news for you while I can see if I have anything on this creature," Giles told Buffy.

  


"Sounds like a plan," Buffy replied. They said their good-byes and then Buffy hung up the phone. She showered and then found something in her closet to wear before she headed downstairs to eat something for breakfast, well, lunch considering it was about 11:30 by that time. Her mom was working at the gallery, and had left a note for Buffy that she would be working late and that there was pot roast in the fridge if she wanted to warm it up for dinner.

  


Buffy decided to eat a sandwich and then cleaned up before heading over to Spike's crypt. As she walked over there she wondered how a town that looked so peaceful during the day could turn so ugly at night. Why didn't the people of Sunnydale fight what some of them knew what was out there, but then again that's what they had her for, and no reason in endangering the life of innocent people.

  


Buffy reached the crypt and then knocked on the door. It was opened a few moments later by a sleepy looking Spike. 

  


"Hey," Buffy greeted as she walked in the door.

  


"'Ello, pet. What brings you here so late in the day?" Spike asked her.

  


"Well, I was just wondering if you had found out anything about this Melrok guy, or if you'd found those vamps. I called Giles when I got up and told him about our encounter with the undead group, he's researching now about our new feature creature," Buffy told him.

  


"There was no trace of them when I went out patrolling, but I did run into a few other vamps that are now dust, I figured that we could go hit up Willy for some information on this new guy later tonight, there really wasn't much time to do it by the time that I was done with the vamps," Spike supplied for her.

  


"Yeah, that's a good idea, Willy always seems to know about the baddies in this town." Buffy replied. "What do you plan on doing today?" she asked him.

  


"Well, I was sleeping when you came by, so I plan to do that until the sun goes down. How about you?"

  


"I'm headed over to Willow's house. We really won't be able to talk much once we are at the Magic Box researching this Melrok guy. Plus she and Xander have been glued together for the past couple of days so it will be nice to catch up with her. Then we are going to head over by Giles and do the whole meeting thing later once we find some more info."

  


"Well, it sounds like a plan," Spike told her.

  


"Yeah, well, I better get going, I'm already late," Buffy told Spike as she kissed him and started to head out the door. "Stop by the Magic Box if I don't come get you beforehand, okay?"

  


"Okay."

  


Buffy left Spike's crypt and then headed towards Willow's house. Once there she and Willow went to her room where the girls began talking about the boys in their lives.

  


"So," Buffy began, "how are things?" she giggled. *_yeah I am such a girl_* Buffy thought to herself.

  


"Good," Willow smiled, "and you?"

  


Buffy smiled even bigger (if that was possible) "Good."

  


"Good," Willow grinned. They talked for a while about every little thing they could each remember from each encounter they'd had. Each laughed and 'awwed' with each story before they actually talked about demons, because as far as they were concerned that came second. 

  


"So, I talked to Giles earlier and he said that there's a new big bad in town, or at least one that claims to be," Willow told Buffy.

  


"Yeah, My Rock, or whatever his name is, sent a bunch of minions to me last night to tell me that he was going to kill me, they can never come up with something new can they?" Buffy asked. "I mean, isn't there one bad thing out there that just wants to, I don't know, do something that doesn't involve killing?" Buffy asked.

  


"Well, you never know, maybe there are some demons who just want to pick flowers and play with puppies," Willow supplied, "and you just haven't met them yet."

  


"Maybe," Buffy considered.

  


"So are you going to call Xander and tell him that we are doing some research today?"

  


"Already did, he's on his way over here and we are all going to head over to the Magic Box together." As if on cue the doorbell rang and the girls got up to go get it. Sure enough, standing there was Xander with a smile as he leaned in and kissed Willow before greeting both of the girls.

  


"So, we're headed over to see Giles, I take it?" he asked.

  


"Yep," Buffy answered as she and Willow stepped outside of the door and joined Xander.

  


"So how are things with the Buffster?" Xander asked as they began walking to the Magic Box.

  


"Peachy," she replied, but then thought about it for a while, "make that a whole peach pie with whip cream and a cherry on top."

  


"So, do you need me to beat any peroxide blondes up that haven't been nice?" Xander asked.

  


"Nope," Buffy answered.

  


"Are you sure, cause I could do that for you," Xander replied.

  


"No, I'm good," Buffy smiled.

  


"As long as you're sure"

  


"I am."

  


"Good."

  


"Are you..."

  


"Xander, "Willow cut in, "she's way sure, and I can back that up with details if you would really like to know that she's sure."

  


"Backing off now," Xander replied. "But if you ever need me, just know that I will be here."

  


"Thanks," Buffy replied. "Now, let's just get to the Magic Box to see if Giles has found anything, hopefully he has, because I am really not in research mode right now."

  


"I can agree with that one," Xander said.

  


"Oh, come on, those books have some really interesting facts in them about all of these spells and demons, ooh and some of the ones that Giles has hidden talk about these things that you can do..." Willow stopped herself, "and I'll just be quiet now," she trailed off. She'd always enjoyed school, so researching was fun to her.

  


"That's my Will," Xander said as he put his arm around her and squeezed her tight, "always with her nose in a book" he grinned, some things would never change, but he was glad some things did he thought to himself as he placed kiss on the top of her head.


	6. At the Magic Box

The bell of the Magic Box rang as Buffy, Willow and Xander walked into the shop. They looked around for Giles, and he emerged from the back room.

  


"So, did you find anything, Giles?" Buffy asked her watcher.

  


"Well, I've been going over some of the text in the shop and I've come across a few references to this Melrok. Apparently he is some kind of demon who quite surprisingly wants to bring hell on earth."

  


Buffy turned to Willow, "Again with the whole demon conformity, can't they at least be original."

  


"Yes, well, Melrok, it seems has come in contact with another slayer. About a hundred years ago he had captured the slayer then and kept her captive, essentially torturing her for three months before she managed to escape."

  


"So, why not just kill her?" Willow asked.

  


"Because," Giles answered, "with the slayer still alive another would not be called, and with the current one not active he would have free range over the earth., and the Hellmouth would be unprotected..."

  


"So any demons who want to set up shop there would have no interference," Buffy finished.

  


"Exactly," Giles said.

  


"So what exactly does this mean for us?" Xander asked.

  


"Well, I would presume that Melrok will want to do the same with Buffy. He would want to take her, prolong her life and take over our world."

  


"So all we gotta do is kill him, and all is good," Xander said, "Now that we have a plan, we can move on."

  


"Of course killing him will be rather difficult," Giles interjected, "he does not show himself until need be, he has minions do his work for him, so the important thing is finding him."

  


"Well, Spike and I were going to hit up Willy for info on this guy, so now we'll have even more reason to hit him all the more harder," Buffy told the group.

  


* * * * * * *

  


Later that night Buffy and Spike walked into Willy's demon bar and spotted the weasel at his usual place behind the bar. Buffy and Spike walked briskly toward him and made their presence even more known when Buffy grabbed the collar of Willy's shirt easily lifting him up onto the bar.

  


"Hey," Willy said in a loud voice, "look it's my pal the _Slayer._"

  


A few demons moved into the back room.

  


"Look," Willy continued, "I am trying to run a business. I don't want any trouble."

  


"Well," Buffy almost growled, "cooperate, and there won't be any trouble."

  


"Hey, you know me always willing to do what I can."

  


"We need info," Spike told him.

  


"Info."

  


"Yeah."

  


"What kind of info you guys need?"

  


"We need information on the demon Melrok," Buffy said, "You heard of him?"

  


Willy leaned in closer, "Yeah., yeah I think I heard of him, you know, people talk. What exactly do you need to know?" 

  


"Everything you know," Buffy said tightening her grip on him

  


"Well the way I hear it he's been in town for a little while, you know checking things out." he told the pair.

  


Spike got in his face, "do you know where we can find the bloke?"

  


"No," Willy squeaked.

  


Buffy slammed him against the counter so his face was against the bar, "No?" she asked.

  


"Well," Willy said, "now that you mention it I think I heard something about him holding up shop on the outskirts of town, near the old factory."

  


"Anything else that we might want to know?" Spike asked the bartender.

  


"Not that I can think of, but you may want to know that he's got a whole group of minions working for him, at least that's the way that I hear it."

  


"Alright," Buffy said releasing her grip, "but I know where to find you if I have any more questions."

  


Buffy and Spike turned and started walking out of the bar when Buffy her Willy call out for her.

  


"Hey, Slayer!" he called after her, "ever think about doing some pictures..." but that was as far as they heard as they continued walking out of the bar and into the night.

  


  


A/N: Ok, I'm really not sure if this is a good demon to have... does he sound like it would be a good enough demon? Sorry, I just really have no clue how to write this, so it's just sort of coming out. Any feedback would be GREATLY appreciated! Thanks.


	7. A Plan

Buffy and Spike walked out of Willy's.

  


"So," Buffy said, "should we go see if we can't find this Melrok guy?"

  


"Well, we should probably go talk to the Watcher and see if he and Red can't find an exact location on him, we could be looking for a while if we try to do it that way," Spike told her.

  


"Yeah, I guess you're right, plus the sun is almost up and since you aren't exactly sun-proof we should probably get you back home."

  


"Yeah, although since it's late and all you should probably just come sleep over at my place, you know, it would be more practical," Spike told her.

  


Buffy smiled, "well, I guess since it's more practical..." she took Spike's hand as they walked back to his crypt.

  


********************************

  


Buffy walked into the Magic Box later the next day where Willow and Xander sat at the table with a bunch of books in front of them while Giles was helping a customer with a purchase.

  


"....And as always, thank you for shopping at the Magic box, "Giles told the woman before she exited the building. He then turned his attention towards Buffy and the rest of the gang "so, Buffy, did you and Spike find any useful information on Melrok from Willy last night?"  
  


"Yeah, Willy said that he is held up somewhere on the outskirts of town near the old factory. Plus, apparently he's been in town for a little while checking things out, also he has a lot of minions working for him, so Melrok and the place he is staying are going to be heavily guarded. Spike and I were thinking of going out and looking for him, but it was getting late so we were wondering if you could find an exact location of where he might be so that we don't have to spend a lot of time looking for him."

  


"Yes, Willow?," Giles looked at her.

  


"Yeah?"

  


"Could you get online and see if you can't find out where Melrok may be?"

  


"Yeah, I'll get right on that," she replied.

  


A few minutes later they had narrowed it down to two possible locations where the demon could be.

  


"Ok," Buffy said, "so tonight we can hit this one, and if he's not there then tomorrow we'll get the next one.

  


"So what's your plan when you find him?" Xander asked.

  


"See that's where I'm going to need everyone," Buffy told him, " if there really are a bunch of minions working for him, I won't be able to get to him if it's just me, if I do actually make it there, he may have flown the coop and then we won't know where to look for him next."

  


"Alright, I'm in," Willow told her.

  


"You know me, Buff," Xander said, "always behind you."

  


"Giles, do we have enough weapons?...enough stakes?" Buffy asked.

  


"Yes."

  


"All right, then come tonight be prepared. We aren't waiting for him to come to us, we are going to war with him."


End file.
